Russet brown & Fire red
by Moragana
Summary: What if Jacob meet someone when he ran away after Eclipse?What if Renesmee isnt his mate after all?My first ever fanfic!Pls rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

My first ever fanfic!:3

And I don't own anyone.if I do,I wont be here writing fanfics XD

Russet brown & Fire red

By:Moragana

Jacob's POV

I thought in my wolf form,I can escape from all the pain..all the feelings…But I was wrong…very wrong for the pain still hit me as strong as it did when I got the bloodsucker's invitation..his and bella's wedding…I flinched,the pain munching on the leftovers of my heart..breaking it even more if that's possible…i ran as fast I can through the thick forest,hoping…hoping that this pain might dull a bit…even for a bit…bella….

X x xxxxxxxx

It was when I was running,running from my pain when I hear the scream.I stopped.The scream sounds…familiar…without realising it,I have walked to the source of it,my feets moving on their own accord.About a few metres of walking,that's when I saw who screamed.It was a girl.A girl with hair so bright red it looked like flames.Instinctively I snarled,remembring the bloodsucker Victoria…The girl's another piercing screams jolt me from my thoughts.That's when I saw why she screamed,a bear,a huge one was mauling her and she was trembling and crying by the looks of it.Couldnt be sure if she's hurt...I snarled instinctively and launched myself at the bear,killing it with a few powerful swipes from my paws.Ignoring there's a human watching,I MUST save the girl..what..?where did that thought come from..?it sounded so..protective of this stranger girl..why…?Ignoring my already confused thoughts,I turned around,wanting to know if the girl was ok,and in the back of my brain somethng was screaming to me,though I don't know what it is exactly….

That was when I looked at her.Suddenly everything in my already crumbled world faded away.All of me,what I am,every feeling I ever have,to billy,my pack,my family,to bella…dissapeard and I was all alone in my dark world.But cables,steel cables,tied me,holding me in place,and everything started to make sense again,eventhough it was empty,painful,bleak,there is reasons to live…I wanst the centre of my own universe anymore…it was her.I've finally imprinted.

My first chapter xx its short...sorry!it'll be longer next time!I promise!Pls review and comment guys!!Pls help me improve3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Skye

I don't own anyone.If I do,I wont be here writing fanfics XD

* * *

The girl's POV

I groaned.The pain on my arms and legs was getting unbearable,like fire spreading and it's itchy too.A soft,familiar voice chimed

'Wake up sleepyhead!'A hint of worry in that soft voice

I groaned again and opened my eyes,my eyes adjusting to the room's brightness after closing so long.

I winced as I try to sit down.A pair of hands pushed me down slowly.

'Rest sky!You've been mauled good this time…you're lucky you still alive…you're lucky you still have any limbs left!!'I grinned at the sulking Mandy beside me.

'What are you grinning at?!You know im so worried of you!You always wander in the woods alone…more and more lately…what if you're ….'She gulped and looked down,any trace of teasing gone.

I sighed.No matter how much I love my best friend,I couldn't tell her my fascination to the forest.Heck,she called the asylum if she knew.She doesn't know that the forest is calling to me…I shook my head.This isn't the time to dwell on my mental illness with forests.

'Mandy…im sorry…it's just…school been stressing lately…' I trailed off,afraid my lie will fall flat and betray me

Immedietly she smiled.

'I can help you!I am a doctor,im not bad in studies you know' She grinned widely and pats my head softly.

I laughed.

'Yes you are,but you're still a bratty 15 year old to me,so childish' I grinned at her and she stuck out her tongue to me.

'Childish preserves your youth you know.Im 25 now but I still look like a 15 year old!hehe!'She smiled

'yeah yeah whatever lil Mandy'She laughed

'Well I gotta go now,duty calls'She patted me on my head again and ran off,before telling me one more thing

'Oh and the guy who saved you was so darn _hot!'_

Xxxxxxx

Jacob's POV

I hang up,sighing.Billy wasn't even mad at me,he was worried,very.I felt guilty,running away like that,eventhough Billy and Sam understood,to me it's still unforgivable.He is my dad and Sam my leader.And to Bella too…I bet she hurts as much as I did,or that bloodsu…Edward wouldn't sneak sent that invitation letter to me…Sighing again,I walked slowly to the ward that held her…my mate.She was badly mauled at her arms and legs…I was afraid I was too late in sending her to a hospital because she was bleeding so much and I don't know where I am.But thank god I smelled strong meds when I ran out of the forest,already in my human form….It's amazing how imprinting affects someone…I've seen it from Sam's mind,Quil,but experiencing it myself…I finally understood how the world looked like,worked .Everything is _right._And my pain and aching for Bella…was gone like they say…I feel immensely guilty though,for now,ive truly seen how much I hurt her,hurt her Edward,and I can see how much they truly love each other..him willing to be anything for her…I sighed.When I have the guts to go back,I have a major apologising I owe to them both.

'Back already Jacob?'A soft voice knocked me out from my thoughts

'Yeah.How's she doing Doc?'I smiled.Mandy was nice and she knew Sky.My heart warmed a little saying her name internally.It saved me a lot of trouble that im a total stranger in this place.She knew Sky since she was a kid,eventhough she wasn't related to her,she really care for her,it's obvious from her face she really love Sky.My _Sky…._

'She just woked up,and she look and sound fine.Her reports are ok.If she listened to me'She laughed'Which she never did,she can come out from the hospital.Her wounds werent that deep,and there wasn't much blood lost'She smiled,waved to me and walked away when a senior nurse called to her.

I waved back and taking a deep breath,Entered the ward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sky's POV

I can heard a conversation going out outside.It was too soft for me too hear but my mind was going overdrive.

A _hot_ guy saved me??My mind was blurry…all I can remember is a vicious looking wolf ripping the bear apart…I shaked my head.Wolves that big doesn't exist…maybe I was imagining things due to fear…yea that must be it…

'Um Sky..?Hello.'A warm,husky voice shooked me from my thoughts and my head snapped up to the source of the voice.I gasped.

The guy looks _exactly_ like the boy in my dreams,calling me from the woods that I love so much.Oh my god…

* * *

Hope u guys like it!!I'll post chapter 3 soon,i promise rate and review me pls!!thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:School and Jack

I don't own Twilight,of course not.

* * *

Sky's POV

_It was the same dream again…I spoke softly to myself as I wander in the familiar woods,touching every tree and branch I walk by.The trees was greener than the usual green,and the trees seem to be whispering to themselves secrets that man does not know…_

'_Sky….'the familiar voice,again and again,called me,in every dream,the voice soft and husky._

_I ran towards the voice,somehow it sounded closer than it used to…and fell into someone arms…a very warm pair of arms…._

_The warm hands wrapped itself around me,soft.And he whispered in my ears,gentle._

'_I've found you,finally.My Sky'I turned,and found myself looking into Jacob Black's eyes_

_Xxxx_

'Sky…Sky..wake up'

I groaned and rolled myself in bed.

'Go away…'I still felt so tired…I just want to sleep….

'Awwww come on Sky!I'm gonna late for school!You too hunny!'Jacob whined,pushing me,nudging me to wake up

I groaned and sat up,my sight still blurry and heavy from sleep.

Jacob grinned.

'That's a good girl.breakfast ready,be down in 5 min ok?we're late' Cheerfully he gave me a weak punch on the shoulders,and walked out of my room

I scowled

It seems like the world is turning upside down…just a few days ago I first meet Jacob..and now he's living with me.Mandy was_ happy _that someone is living under the same roof with me,taking care of 'Emo' Sky.She is truly child-like.Like come on…Jacob's a guy,and im a girl,living under the same roof!and I barely know him!and what is he doing in vancouver??i thought he lived in La push,Washington?Stupid Jacob!I groaned as I recalled my conversation with Jacob's father,Billy Black

'_Hello Sky'Billy's voice was warm,and slightly husky,like Jacob_

'_um…hello there.'I mumbled while my mind was yelling.Why am I talking to Jacob's father??_

'_Jacob told me he save you from a bear?'_

'_uh yeah'I was nervous.I just met Jacob and im already talking to his dad??what the hell is Jacob thinking?sure he save my life,but this is plain ridiculous_

'_Well,that's great Jake was there to save you.'I think he's smiling over the phone_

'_I know this is weird…but can I ask you a favour Sky?'His voice got softer_

'_Um sure Uncle Billy..anything'At least I owe Jacob's family that,he did save my life.and what's the worst he can ask….right?_

_He chuckled_

'_Billy please.Uncle sounds so old.And would you mind if Jake stayed at your place for a while?The kid's got into some trouble here and he needs time to get over it…'He sounded uncomfortable.Is Jacob on drugs or something?What bad stuff?i was so curious_

'_Sure… Billy'_

'_I already enrolled him in the school with you.Tell Mandy I said thanks.She was helpful.Thanks Sky.'_

_My mouth fell.erolled Jacob in MY SCHOOL??_

_MANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!I'm gonna strangle her,yes that's what im gonna do,right now_

'_Well..i guess that's that.Thanks Sky.' And Billy Black hang up on me_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was still scowling when I came down and sat down at the dining table

'What took you so long?i though u drowned in the showers'Jacob laughed,which made me scowl more

'Shut up Jacob'

'I see youre not a morning person'He grinned and shove me a plate.

It was full of eggs,bacons and pancakes.My eyes widened.

'you…made alll this??'I was surprised.Jacob can cook?and where did he get all this stuff?as far as I know my house is lack of human food…

'Yeah.and about the food supply…I went out the stores this morning.Thought u might like some decent breakfast before going to school'He shrugged

'oh and im done with mine,so eat up'He dissapeard into the kitchen,cleaning up maybe

Slowly I shoved a pancake into my mouth and dam…it's so good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking a deep breath,I stepped into school.My personal living hell….with Jacob's beside me

I walked as slow as im able too,dreading everyone in school,all the rules,all this pom pom and cheerleaders thingy…

'SKY!!' and someone,though I have a good idea who was it,glomped me and I fell to the ground,with him on top of me,earning snickers from people walking by.I blushed and groaned internally.Already blushing the first minute in school…as if this red hair is not red enough…

I can hear Jacob snarling beside me

Slowly pulling me up,Jack grinned happily at me,his black hair as messy as ever

'Hello Chrissy.I missed you.'Jack smiled.I sighed.I _hate _it when he call me Chrissy.It sounded like some cereal or something.And he knows I hate it.

To me surprise,Jacob grabbed my hand and pull me to him close,his lips curling back a little.Huh?

Jack looked surprised too.

'Um…mind you introduce me to…um him?'Jacob was a few inches taller than Jack,and Jacob looked intimidating

'Oh he Jacob.He's new here.'I smiled weakly.I was puzzled with Jacob's reaction,and I don't want Jacob to hurt Jack or something.annoying as he is,Jack is still my best friend,my _only_ friend

'ooh hello'He extended an arm to shake it with Jacob but Jacob ignored him and pull me with him.

' I gotta go register,show me the way Sky.'He was sulking?Why on earth is Jacob sulking?

'uh ok' I turned to Jack,and smiled apologeticlly.

'sorry Jack,ill find you later ok?I promise.' Jack nodded sullenly as he watched me being pulled by Jacob

'who that annoying kid ? How dare he tackle you like that?'Jacob was fuming

'He my friend Jacob.Since I was a kid,whats up with you?'I was puzzled at his reaction,but pleased somehow and blushed as I remembered my dream this morning…

'I don't like it.Not a bit.'

* * *

Awwwww Jacob is sulking!So cute!XD and lol Jacob know how to cook…maybe he have cooking lessons from Emily hehe….hope u guys like it!Review pls!thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:You,Me and Him

I don't own Twilight,if I do,the Cullen boys will not come out and play xD

* * *

Sky's POV

Almost all of Jacob's class is not with me,since Washington and Vancouver have differences in their syllabus.He only have one class with me-History- and somehow it horrifies him when I told him Jack's in all my class except history.

'I'll be off then…'he looked at me,reluctant to leave

I gently shoved him.

'Go on Jake.You're gonna be late for Maths.Mr George isnt very nice to late people.'I smiled

He sighed and walked away.Before he dissapeard in the halls,he turned

'See ya at lunch Sky?'

'Of course'I laughed and rushed to my class,Trig

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat beside Jack,as usual.Besides,he always save me a seat

'So what's up with that Jacob dude?He's so obnoxious!'He looked at me,annoyed

'I thought you hate these kind of people?'

'He saved my life Jack.And he's just scared,its his first day of school.'Jake wasn't obnoxious,he's nice…wait..why am I so protective of him..?

'Saved your…WHAT?!"he screamed which the teacher shuushed him and gave him a detention.Ouch

'Hush!You'll get in trouble.Calm down.'I hissed at him.fancy getting a detention on the first day of school.

He scowled.

'Yeah yeah.Like I havent been in one.Now spill.what do u mean he save you??where the hell have you been during the break??U didn't answer when I called!'

I opened my notebook and pretended to copy down the notes while I answered him.

'I was hnaging out at the forest near the border again.well you know.Anyway I was walking around when a bear came up to me.Mauled me pretty bad and thank god Jacob was hiking there,so he saved me'I still don't believe Jacob saved me from a bear…a man overpowering a bear?highly unlikely.My mind wondered to the huge russet wolf I imagined I saw…

'Sky..?'

I blushed and continued my story.

'So anyway Jacob saved me and sent me to the hospital,Stayed there a couple of days and found out Jacob was transferring here recently.So he's staying my house,since he cant find his own place yet.'I shrugged.Lying is easy with Jack.Mandy is harder since she so perceptive.And I think its ridiculous that Jacob suddenly transferred here after he save me…and problems?what did Billy mean by Jacob's problem?

A warm sensation brushed my cheek

'sky?you allright?'Jack looked worriedly at me

'You seem troubled…'

'Oh..sorry Jack.Its just…a lot to take in you know'I smiled apologeticlly at him.

He smiled

'Its allright.You tell me when you think them through ok?and'He frowned.'he's living with you?'Displease coloured his tone

I stroked his hands and he calmed down

'Yup.Its allright,I can take care of myself'I smiled

'now lets listen to the teacher.i don't want to fail this semester'I grinned

'Neither do I'He laughed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me and Jack have always been the best of friends.I still remembered the day I first met him,We were both 7 at that time and our mums was best friends.We were practically joined at the hips .We do evrything together.Except showering.But then my life started crumbling.

My dad lost his job when I was 10,and mum ran away with another guy.My lifebecame hell.Dad beat me up every single day.Angry I wasn't big enough to go out and work.Even now I still have scars all over my body,remnants of my ugly past…

I was the freak,the weirdo at school all those time.Jack wasn't there since his mum sent him to a private school while I attended the local school.It wasn't until im 14 when Mandy showed up.She was mum's cousin and she took me away from Dad.There never been a day I wasn't hankful for what she's done to me.She offered me tostay with her,but I refused,since saving me from Dad Is already a big thing I owe her.So I worked.After a few months of saving,I rent myself an apartment,a small one near school,and continued to work everyday to support myself.I want to be able to walk on my own.And Mandy have numerous time praised me,making me blush.I'm just a girl…abandoned by her parents..I met Jack again a year later.We were then best friends again.He was sorry for his absence all those years..and tries to make it up with buying me things I wanted,which I refused since it wasn't his fault and I rather buy it myself.So in silence he make it up to me by being by my side always,which helps,since im not tough as I look…my life is bitter and harsh,yes.I lived through it and face it bravely.But my heart still bleeds…hurt that my family crumbled just because of a job.Bleed cause my gentle dad…beat me up everyday,mercilessly,just because of money…and my mum,which I adored more than anyone,left me,just like that.Leaving not even a goodbye….

'Sky..?Jack's gentle voice shook my visit to my past.

'Im sorry…you were saying?"I tried to smile,but it didn't work.Isighed

'sky…im sorry..'His warm fingers brushed my cheek and wiped the tears away…im crying..?

He hugged me close and my tears fell more rapidly,suddenly overcoming and I couldn't stop them.

'im sorry..please…don't think about it,Don't hurt yourself more…'

I gulped.

'Ok..okei..'I couldn't help remembring them..somehow I I felt I need to repeat this story soon..and today will be a good time to remember it so next time wont be so hard…I wonder what Jacob think…

'What are you doing to Sky?' Speak of the devil and he shall arrive.

He crossed the field in record time and pull me out from Jack's arms and hugged me.He's warmer than Jack.Hot.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?'Jacob was practically snarling and Jack looked angry

'None of your business stranger.just because..'

Before they can both come to a fight I pulled myself away from Jacob.

'Jacob..please calm down..and Jack;s right you know…we barely know each other..and ive known Jack like forever?What;s it to you?' I can felt my own temper rising.My life is hard,I know.But with all this mdness recently,its driving me crazy,all this bearwolf thing,and Jacob's sudden appeareance,My dreams about him,his over-protectiveness about me..it doesn't make sense.

Jacob looked at me.For the first time,I saw Jacob's vulnerability.

'of course I care about you Sky…you're my mate…'With that,he turned his back from us and stormed off.Leaving me and Jack gobsmacked.

His _mate?_

* * *

_Ahhh….this wasn't an easy chapter to write.Poor Sky,but she's tough.And this is my second post today XD hehe Review guys,thanks_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Confusions on the matters of the heart

Sorry for the late post!was busy on weekends!forgive me D:

* * *

I don't own Jacob,or Twilight

Jacob's POV

I stomped angrily back to Sky's apartment.The image of that Jack guy glomping and hugging _my_ Sky was burned right through my brain.I snarled under my breath,She was mine,ive imprinted on her.Or rightfully,im hers.I was born for her.sighs.Why does every girl I fell for have to be already aimed by some other guy….at least Sky don't look like she in love with him….i fervently hope so.

That's when the smell hit me.Hard.Its just as I remembered.It smelled sweet and cold,and it burns my nostrils._Bloodsuckers!_Cursing under my breath,I turned to the source of that cold smell.

_I hope it wasn't one of the cullens_

Bella wouldn't be pleased if I killed one of them.

It still suprises me that I can talk about Bella without flinching now.Its as if the pain was never there.I love Bella the right way now.The way im supoosed to.Sky changed _everything._ I smiled gently to myself as I recalled Sky's face in my mind.She was gorgeus.She have shoulder length red hair,the hair so bright red that it seems to glow even at night.Like a torch,I laughed.And her eyes…it's the darkest green I have ever seen.Like seaweeds in the ocean.Her lips full,even.Very cute when she smiled.Her body is slim,although she is quite tall.A little above my shoulders.My thoughts was distracted when the smell burned my nose more strongly.Instinctively I feel like phasing and ripped their throats out..but I held on my sanity,determined not to phased in public and it might be the Cullens with Bella..As I once again looked for the source of the smell,I saw it,or the _bloodsucker_ who's stinks.It's a pale black-haired guy,around in his twenties.His back was against me so I couldn't see his eyes.Whether they were crimson or gold.I took a deep breath,calming the wolf in me down.Then I remembered Sky.I have abandoned her and went back alone…what if the bloodsucker smelled her?what if she smell as appealing to him as Bella to Edward?I cursed under my breath and ran back to school,as fast as I can without raising suspicions to the humans.

I was panting by the time I reached school,but my eyes scanned the school grounds,looking for her.I panicked when I didn't saw her.

_Where is she?_

'Jake?'her soft voice called me

I turned,immedietly.And there she was,looking at me,confused

'Where were you?ive waited you for 20 minutes!and why are u panting?'Absent mindedly she took a hankerchief from her pockets and wiped my forehead,which were wet with sweat.

I hugged her,as tight as i can without breaking her bones,relieved that she's ok.

_She's ok.She's ok.My Sky is safe.The bloodsucker didn't found her._I crooned with delight internally.

'jake?'She looked at me questioningly.

Gently,I let her go and held her hands with mine

It felt so right.My hands belongs with hers.

I smiled tenderly at her.

'nothing.Lets go back now?'I pulled her beside me,leading the way.

'your so mysterious'She grumbled as she followed.

I laughed.im not only mysterious.Im _mythical._Suddenly I wished she know everythng.About my pack,my wolf form,my family,Bella,_everything_ about me.But I guess this have to wait,I wouldn't want to rush her,she just knew me and I bet she thought me as a friend at least,not a lover like how I see her….i sighed.Matters concerning the heart is the most puzzling,ever.

* * *

i know its short!it'll be longer next time!!you have my word


	6. Chapter 6

Russet brown & Fire red

Chapter 6:Gravity Moves

I don't own anything from Twilight.They all belong to Mrs Meyer

* * *

Sky's POV

His _mate?_What the…

I was flabber gasted,so is Jack as Jacob stomped off,angry.

"He…what?your his…girlfriend or something Sky?"Jack looked at me wide-eyed,and somehow hurt too.

"Of course not!"He wasn't anything like that,he's just a friend…"what did Jake mean by mate??Is he…in love with me or something?Im confused,very confused.

"Well…lets get to class…"Jack sullenly pulled me to class,as I watched the direction Jacob had runned off,my heart somewhat longing to follow him…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacl have long went back,he offred me a ride,but I refused.Since Jacob is new here,he might not remember the way back to my apartment.So I waved Jack goodbye and sat on the benches in the school yard.Its obvious if you came out from the main door.As I waited,my mind drifted to what Jacob said earlier.

His _mate?_What did he mean by that?Is he in love with me or something..?I recalled back my time in the hospital,the times he took care of me.He understood what I want without me saying anything,its as if my need is his instinct.It weirded me out at first,how a stranger knew me so well.But after a couple of days,I got used to it.Its like he _belonged_ to me,and he was made for me and only me.The way we fit each other is bizarre…no no no!How can I think about Jacob like that?I..i just knew him!Iblushed.I sounded like someone in love…

In that moment,I saw Jacob running from the oposite road,the road we're going to take to return to my house.He went back alone?He looked panicked,fear apparent in his eyes,looking around wildly.Looking for me probably I thought as I slung my bag on my back and walked towards him.

"Jake?"and he turned to me,almost instantly,relief evident in his warm eyes.

"Where were you?Ive waited you for 20 minutes!and why are u panting?"Was he chased by some gang members?I thought as I took my handkerchief out and wipe his forehead,which was wet with sweat.He crushed me in a tight hug then,so tight that I almost cant breath

"Jake?"Smiling softly,he let me go,and held my hands as he pulled me towards the way to my apartment.

"Nothing.Let's go back now?"I hate it when he don't answer my question

"Your so mysterious"I grumbled.I want to know everything about him,everything.

He only laughed and pulled me along with him,his face still relieved.

He was quiet all the way home,looking thoughtful and sighing now and again.I didn't dare to ask him what's wrong.Although I am very curious about him,I wouldn't dare to ask him about his personal matters.He would tell me if he wants to.

I cooked a simple dinner when I got home.Ans was worrying about my fridge's content when Jacob caught me staring at my fridge.

"Sky?Whats up?"He said as he rose from the couch and walked to me.

I sighed.Knowing I have to work extra hard this month,since Jacob eat like a wolf.I laughed sarcastically internally as I recalled the russet brown wolf…

"Nothing Jacob…"I sighed again and looked at the clock.

"Well I guess ill go to wrk now.."I said as I exited my kitchen and went to grab my work bag by the door.

"Work?"Jacob furrowed his brows.So cute…

I nodded'

"Yes.Who you think earn the money to eat?"I arched my eyebrows.I'm on my own..

His eyes widened

"Ooh…"

I smiled

"Ill be back before midnight and im working at a diner,just around the corner ok?"I waved to him and went out.

* * *

Hope u guys like it!Reviews are love and they keep me going!Oh and check my other story,No matter what,I'll always love you!I think you'll like it


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:I fell for you

I don't own Twilight,yes sadly I don't

* * *

Sky's POV

It was cold when I walked back.It's nearing midnight and the people left on the streets was hurrying along.This wasn't a really good neighbourhood,bad things can happen in a flash.

Shuddering,I tighten my jacket on me,a futile effort to keep the cold wind away,and walked faster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I reached home safely.And I sighed in relief as i walked through my bright apartment,curious.Haven't Jacob sleep yet..?I heard his snores before I saw the guy.He's in the living room'sleeping on the couch.I can't help but laugh.He looked so cute when he's asleep,and he snores.I laughed louder.

Taking off my jacket and putting them on a stool near me,I sat beside the couch,on the floor,and stared at him.

_He's beautiful_

He looks somewhat like a child,eventhough he's at the same age as me,innocence still lingers on his face.His skin was of russet brown,and his dark locks was soft and curls around his face,making him so much more cuter…

I_ love him_

The realization surprised me.

How can I fell for him so fats?we've only known each other for roughly a month.Us both don't know much about each other a t all…how can I fell for him so fast?

But somewhere deep in me,the fact that I love him makes perfect sense.I felt as if im _borned_ for him.

I shook my head,feeling that tiredness is messing up with my heart

How can I love Jacob so fast?So easily?

Sighing,I lay my head beside his,on the small space that is left of the couch,Jacob is huge and the couch was small for him

Even if I love him,how can he love me back?I have a broke family,even I'm broken…how can somneone love a broken person?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob's POV

When I opened my eyes,it was already morning.But not too late,my senses told me its just the right time to cook breakfast for Sky and go to school…Sky?Is she back safely from work?awww darn!I fell asleep!!I should have stay awake to welcome her home..

Just as I hastily tried to got out of the couch,isaw,and felt someone sleeping soundly beside me

Sky's head was pretty close to where my head was just now.Her long hair was curling all over her neck and shoulders,and she was breathing evenly and softly

_She is so beautiful…_

She looked like an angel…she is.She's my _angel._Smiling softly,I stroked her cheek,her skin was soft and warm…man I love her

Swiftly,but softly,I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers,inhaling her scent.

She smelled like roses and the forest after rain.Simply sweet

I held her in my arms as gently as I could and place her on the sofa.It must be very uncomfortable sleeping like that all night.I scolded myself internally for sleeping like a pig last night when I should have stayed up and wait for her,and tucked her in bed.

I wonder what is she dreaming about….and I walked away,knowing my love will wake up soon,and hungry.I need to make her breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sky's POV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes.my stomach rumbled and my neck feel sore…

I sat up and noticed I was on the couch.Where is Jacob?

"Im here Sky.In the kitchen"

I laughed softly to myself.He's awesome.Its like he knew every move I make…

Standing up and stretching,I walked towards the kitchen,I don't even care anymore if I have to work all day and all night long if Jacob can cook for me,_to stay beside me always.._

I shooshed away that thought immedietly.I guess tiredness didn't cause that thought last night…

Jacob smiled and put a plate of pancakes full of maple syrup and butter in front of me.

"Dig in honey"I blushed,did he mean that..?

Sitting in front of me,and smiling,he watched me eat.

I blushed

"Why are you staring at me?"

He grinned

"Nothing…anyway ive been thinking…since your not here at night till late cause of work.."

"yes?"

"I think ill go work too..then I can help you ease the bills.I know I eat too much"He laughed,so did i.

I was touched he would work,just to help me

"Any plans on what part-time jobs?"

"Mechanics maybe…im good in fixing cars.."He looked thoughtful,furrowing his brows…so darn _cute…_

Ruffling his hair,I grinned.

"Ill help you look for one after school.Now I got to get ready,or we're goona be late"

"Thanks Sky"He smiled softly and I ran upstairs to the bathroom,my heart thumping loudly.

* * *

I think its short…ill try to make it longer next time!I promise!


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okei guys,I have baaaaad news.

I have my O level exams from 11 Nov til 27 Nov…so I'm not going to on during that period.Also meaning no new chapters….and I need to revise..meaning no new chapters for a quite long time…

I'm sorry…please don't hate me D:

I promise there will be lots of long chapters when I'm back ok?

For now,forgive me please D:


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Blood attraction

Dedicated to Terra106 and NycBlackout89 for your support in this story of mine:3 Hope you guys can wait patiently for the new chapters!And thanks for wishing me luck!!

I don't own Twilight

* * *

Sky's POV

"RINGGGGGGG"

I sighed in relief.

_Finally_ school is over.I smiled to myself as I packed my bag, knowing I'll see Jacob in a few minutes…

"Sky…where are you going?"Jack asked, staring at my hasty actions of packing.

"Um..home?"

He looked at me strangely

"It's…Wednesday.."He bit his lip, looking at me.

I blinked

_Ooh!_

I cursed myself under my breath, forgetting Jack and my routine every Wednesday-movie day-but I promised Jacob…

"I'm sorry…truly I am Jack..but I can't. Next week okay?Scout's honour"I leaned and kissed him on the cheeks before leaving him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob's POV

It wasn't hard.I got a job as a junior mechanic in the first workshop we stopped by.But somehow Sky looked so sad…

"Sky? Baby? What's wrong?"Is she mad at me? Did I do something to upset her?

She looked at me and smiled sadly.

"It's nothing Jacob.Don't mind me"

That's a stupid thing to ask of me. I can't _stop _caring about her.

"C'mon! Tell me what's wrong!"I said as I nuzzled my nose to her cheeks.

She blushed furiously.

So cute.

"Well…today is movie day..and Jack's sad cause I abandoned him.."Her lips forming a sad smile.Obviously upset.

I feel guilty at once.

"Awww Sky! You could have gone with him! I'm not a kid you know!" I hate seeing her upset, plus I noticed all the other kids avoided Sky…except Jack.

"Naw.I can't leave you.You're new in town.What if you got lost?"She grinned

I snorted. Me? Lost? Hah!

"Fat chance of that happening!"

She laughed a happy laugh, it warmed my heart that she cheered up…even for a bit.

"Let's go home" She smiled softly at me and held my hands.

I nodded and walked home with her. My _home _is whatever she is. I'll follow her everywhere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sky's POV

Jacob will start his work tomorrow evening so he's at home now, sleeping maybe.

I hugged myself tighter, somehow the weather is very cold at night recently.

Weird.

I was glad Jacob's at home ,at least someone will welcome me home…

I guess I was distracted because I bumped into somebody really cold…and marble hard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob's POV

It's already midnight. And Sky's not home yet. I fidgeted.

No matter what, Sky will be home by now…

Tired of waiting, I grabbed the house keys and ran out, not needing a jacket since my temperature runs pretty hot. This kind of cold don't bother me at all.

As I trudged down the cold empty street, the wind blew and I froze.

_A sweet ,cold smell that burns my nose…and also…blood._

Of course I recognize the smell of bloodsuckers…but the smell of this _blood…_Sky!

I ran.

_SKY SKY SKY SKY_

I felt my human shape slipping but I kept the wolf in. I can't risk being stopped by a police or something before I get to that cursed bloodsucker…

I guess luck is with me or something because as I turned on a corner, I found them.

_It was the same bloodsucker I saw that day._

He was staring hungrily at Sky…his irises black…and there was a lot of red on the floor…blood?

My eyes snapped anxiously at Sky.

She's trembling viciously, her whole frame shaking, her arms holding her neck…

_Her hair!_

Her neck is bleeding badly as I can see..but her long hair…that was what covered the floor…her long hair is now_ short._I snarled,not able to keep my shape anymore.I only knew Sky for a couple of weeks, but I know she _loves _her hair…and that bloodsucker _hurt _her.

I growled and I became the russet brown wolf.

The bloodsucker and Sky's gaze snapped at me.

The bloodsucker gasped in shock while Sky looked at me wide eye and in her eyes a sense of recognition flickered by.

Ignoring them both, I ran and slammed myself on the bloodsucker.Hard.

Both of us hit the alley's wall,making a rather huge hole.Dam it.

Snarling I tried to bit the bloodsucker,but he avoided and punched me in the gut.

I was thrown off by the force but it didn't hurt much.So I pounced on him again,my teeth ripping his right arm off.

He howled in pain.

He snarled now but surprisingly _he ran away._

What the..?

He was gone before I could say anything.

Looking disgustedly at the way he's gone,I grabbed his torned arm with my teeth and threw it in a dustbin nearby and set it to fire with a few matches I saw lying around.Huh pretty handy .

After I burned the bloodsucker's arm,I took a deep breath and felt myself calm down and resumed my human shape.

Sky didn't say anything,but looked at me wide eyed.Her mouth forming a little 'O'

Sheepishly,I asked her,blushing.

"Um…can you get me some cloths? "

* * *

Hope this chapter will last you guys til my exams end!:3


End file.
